


Gotham: A Black Mask

by JoynerLucas



Category: Batman - Fandom, Gotham - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoynerLucas/pseuds/JoynerLucas
Summary: The life and times of Roman Sionis, a billionaire CEO who's life is defined by the criminal actions of his deceased father. The story follows a tortured young man as he navigates his way through the cutthroat streets of Gotham and tries to decide if it's worth saving a city if you have to tear it down first. An original story taking place in the possible future of FOX's drama Gotham.





	Gotham: A Black Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and likes so I know what you're thinking and to let me know you're reading :)

It's always raining in Gotham, it's no surprise when it does, grey, cloudy skies are synonymous with the city. But tonight's was a terrible night for rain, Roman Sionis stood over a grave holding a bouquet of flowers in his gloved hand. Rain falls off the edge of his hat and rolls down the back of his coat. He sets the flowers down in front of the tombstone 'Annalise Lyons'.

“I’m sorry…” he managed to say before turning around, his voice trailed off before the last syllable managed to leave his mouth. He stared down at the shined marble tombstone, his face reflected in the black stone and stared back at him.

Roman walked out of the cemetery, he looked around at the sea of tombstones surrounding him. The only other person at the cemetery that night was an old woman. He tried to imagine whose grave she was visiting, probably her husband or a child. It didn't matter.

The rain broke for a minute as he stepped out of the cemetery, but only for a minute. Roman wiped his shoes on the sidewalk to get the mud off before stepping into his town car. His driver, David Moreau, sat in the front seat. Roman had known David for his whole life, he was his father’s driver, he drove him to school as a kid. They sat in silence for a second before David broke it.

“Where to next, Sir?” He asked. Roman leaned against the door and placed his fingers on his temple.

“Let's go home.”

“As you wish.”

David started the car, the engine turned over and they drove off. Roman glared out the window, the bright lights in storefront windows shine on his face. There are only two types of people on the streets at night: victims and perpetrators. You can tell a victim from a mile away, like this guy walking down the street. Tall, wireframe glasses and a shoulder bag, He was a guy walking towards him from the opposite end of the street. Big guy, black jacket whose sleeve he was hiding something in, probably a knife. It was a scenario he’d seen play out a thousand times before.

“Stop the car.” He said, the car came to a slow stop. Roman watched as the man in the jacket walked up to the smaller man and slam him against a wall. The sound every of every punch as it made contact, that wet thump, travelled to the car. Right hook to the side, the sound of a cracking rib; jab to the nose, blood splattered on the wall; a punch to the body making the man spit up whatever food he had inside of him.

 

It was all over in a few seconds. The man in the jacket took the wallet off the smaller, now bloody man, took out its content and tossed the wallet aside. He looked left and right before he saw Roman watching him from his car, they made eye contact. Roman nodded his head and the mugger ran off into the night. He stared down at the bloody man as he lay on the sidewalk coughing and trying to pick himself up.

“Alright, let's go home.”


End file.
